1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an elevated bathtub with a slide-down door for easy access by individuals with disabilities, more particularly to an accessible bathtub with a sheet-flow drain and a waste reservoir, and specifically to an accessible bathtub with a linear sheet-flow drain, waste reservoir, inflatable combination door seal and drain stopper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accessible bathtubs have been designed for easy access by people who are confined to wheelchairs, disabled, or the like.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,614.
Also representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,929.